Magic: The Legend Continues
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: ON TEMPORARY BREAK. Terror has returned to the universe. Jace Belerum, one of the five Planeswalkers who defeated Nicol Bolas, has died, and now the others are dying with him. What's more, with each death, the prison containing Bolas weakens. It is up to a new team of Planeswalkers to defeat him. Can they do it, or will Bolas reign triumphant?
1. The Blue Planeswalker

**Hey! It's FallDownBoy! This is a new story I have had in mind for a while. Please bear with me.**

Magic: The Legend Continues

Chapter One

The Blue Planeswalker

Akiru woke up. He and his father had had a tiring night, and he wasn't looking forward to his duel today. But, he got up

and went to the arena. As he arrived, the announcer called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, our returning champion,

Wero!" Wero, a White Planeswalker known for his rapier and his ready humor stood ready for the duel. "And the

challenger, Akiru Belerum!" Akiru looked over his opponent. He looked like he didn't have much manna, but Akiru knew

better than to assume. He simply did the battle nod. "Let the duel begin!" Wero began by using a Show of Valor spell,

increasing his strength and power. It cost him two manna, which showed again that he was low. Akiru rolled his eyes

and used two manna to use a Mind Sculpt, which made Wero forfeit seven spells. Wero lunged at him, but Akiru was

quicker. He jumped to the side, and drew Mind Blade, the sword he proudly owned and used. As the combatants

battled, people noticed a spell being used. Since Akiru was a Blue Planeswalker, he preferred outsmarting his

opponents in order to defeat them. That proved true in this case, as he knocked Wero down, ending the duel. "Winner

and new champion, Akiru Belerum!" Akiru bowed and left the arena. He could feel his father calling him. As he arrived,

he saw his father laying down. It was clear that he was dying. "Father?" Jace looked at his son. "It's time. Are you

ready, Akiru?" Akiru nodded. "I'm ready." Jace then drained himself of his power and sent it into Akiru. Then, Jace died.

Akiru mourned for an hour, then buried his father. He then left, going to the Castle of the Five, the Planeswalkers who

had defeated Nicol Bolas years ago. Nicol Bolas had tried to conquer the entire multiuniverse. These five Planeswalkers,

one of whom was Jace, had fought and defeated him. When he arrived, he met the other four Planeswalkers. What his

first mission was would surprise him.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Akiru is now the Blue Planeswalker who will fight the final villain. But who will that villain be? Review, and Follow to find out.**


	2. Alita

**Well, this should be interesting. Here we go!**

Chapter Two

Alita

Akiru awoke. Chandra had called him. That was odd. She never spoke to his father. He always wondered if it had

something to do with a relationship, but later decided it wasn't worth the effort to ask. He went to see her. She looked

like she was in pain. "Akiru Belerum. Please understand that I have no grievance against your father. I am merely doing

what I do best." Akiru offered a slight grin. "Does doing what you do best include burning trees?" She chuckled, then

coughed. "Find my Chosen One. She bears this symbol." She showed him the symbol and he nodded. He would have to

go to Ravnica.

(Ravnica, 4 days later)

A girl in her preteens was sitting in an alley, fingering her bow. She had plenty of arrows, but ever since the Selesnya

forbade hunting in their territory, she was unable to bring home good kills. As a result, her father would curse the

Selesnya, then caresse his daughter's shoulders, ashamed that he had no way to support his family, and that he could

not get a position in anything. Well, almost anything. He could join the Arresters, but that meant that he would have to

be away from home for a while. Alita sniffled at that thought. It was then that a man wearing a blue cloak stood in front

of her. She looked up at him. "Can I help you?" The man didn't answer. Instead, he drew a dagger. "You're coming with

me." Then, he paused in mid-strike, and then fell over. Akiru stept out of the shadows, and lowered the hand that had

cast the Mind Sculpt. Alita looked at him. "Can I help you?" Akiru looked at her. "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for

someone who bears this symbol." He showed it to her. Alita gasped. Akiru noticed that, and raised an eyebrow. "You've

found her." She revealed her arm, and the symbol was on it. "It's been there since the day of my birth. But I

understand if I'm under arrest." He smiled, much to her relief. "Do not fear. I am not an Azorius Arrester." He revealed

his manna crest, and she looked at him in wonder. "You're a Planeswalker." Akiru nodded. "And you shall become one,

too." She looked at him in interest. "The Pyromancer named Chandra has chosen you as her heir. You will inherit her

manna, and her magic." She looked at him in amazement. "My father would never..." "Your father already knows." She

looked at him, surprised. "I met with him two days ago. I told him that you had been chosen, that it was your destiny.

Thus far, I'm the only chosen one who was the child of my predecessor, my father, Jace Belerum." She smiled. "Then I

suppose you have to take me to Chandra." He nodded. "I do."

 **A/N**

 **So, we have a new Planeswalker rising. And it's an archer. NOTE: I will be making up spells. I just need to remember what I called them and what they do.**


End file.
